AGAFICA — 【 WEEK 2019 】 — ALBAGASHA
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: TEMAS EXTRAS 【 Arrepentimiento. Ingenuidad. Pasión. Paz. Confusión. Determinación. Valor. Celos. Compasión. Miedo. 】EN CASO DE LLEGAR A HACERSE LOS ESCRITOS EXTRAS DEL AFWEEK. SE PUBLICARÁN EN ESTE APARTADO.
1. INDICE

**AGAFICA**

_WEEK 2019_

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

ÍNDICE

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_AGAFICA-WEEK 2019_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Todo depende del drabble/one-shot.

**N**otas:

Esta Week se inaugura con una proposición. En este caso, la de su servidora. Espero les guste. Voy a tratar de hacer un buen trabajo en esta semana **AGAFICA**.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

**•**

* * *

_SEPTIEMBRE. 16 — 22_

**TEMAS PRINCIPALES:**

_I. Lunes: Carta. _— **Léeme en Soledad**.

_II. Martes: Confesión._

_III. Miércoles: Malentendido._

_IV. Jueves: Reencarnación._

_V. Viernes: Coqueteo._

_VI. Sábado: Amantes._

_VII. Domingo: Guerra._

* * *

**TEMAS EXTRAS:**

* * *

_A. Arrepentimiento. _— **Lo siento… no, no lo siento.**

_B. Ingenuidad._

_C. Pasión._

_D. Paz._

_E. Confusión._

_F. Determinación._

_G. Valor._

_H. Celos._

_I. Compasión._

_J. Miedo._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**EN CASO DE LLEGAR A HACERSE LOS ESCRITOS EXTRAS. SE PUBLICARÁN EN ESTE APARTADO.**

GRACIAS POR LEER.

**_—Adilay._**


	2. EXTRA 1 - Lo siento… no, no lo siento

**ALBAFICA**

WEEK 2019

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

**Extra 1.**

Arrepentimiento.

.

.

_One-Shot_

.

.

**Lo siento… no, no lo siento.**

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Universo alterno (segunda y última parte de **Léeme en Silencio**). | Agafica implícito. | Manigioca implícito.

**G**éneros: Friendship. | Humor.

**P**ersonajes **P**rincipales: Agasha & Gioca.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde ese _incidente_ y Gioca no dejaba de reírse.

Sí, horas.

De no ser porque Agasha había sido la del ridículo, tal vez ella también se estuviese riendo, pero lamentablemente no era así por lo que esto no era gracioso para Agasha en lo más mínimo.

Gioca reía cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido y Agasha lo único que quería hacer era torcerle el cuello para hacerla callar.

—¿Quieres cerrar esa boca? —le espetó Agasha a su lado, ambas caminando con sus respectivos libros y mochilas, hacia el dormitorio que compartían en la universidad.

—Admite que fue gracioso —se siguió riendo como una foca con serios problemas de catarro—. Aw, no creí que lo harías. Eres tan tierna. Como los niños que le llevan manzanas a sus maestros.

Rechinando los dientes, Agasha la miró de lado, apretando los libros contra su pecho.

—No fue gracioso —espetó sonrojándose, quizás por el enfado. Quizás por la vergüenza.

Gioca soltó una carcajada.

—El profesor estaba feliz —desligó sin preocupaciones—, ¿no viste cómo sonrió? —trató de animar.

—No sonrió, se rio de mí —ante ese pensamiento, Agasha bajó la cabeza.

—Él sonrió, Agasha. Lo que claramente, al fin nos revela a todas que el profesor Albafica no es un robot súper sexy —Gioca seguía riéndose.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos casi vacíos debido a la hora y al hecho de que una de las fraternidades tenía una genial fiesta, en la que ellas, por supuesto, no irían porque, obvio, no estaban invitadas. Básicamente por ser parte de las "chicas normales" del enorme complejo universitario griego, que a decir verdad, no distanciaba de ser una copia del estadounidense.

—¡Cierra la boca! No hables de mí como una niñita enamorada. Yo sólo quería darle algo en su cumpleaños…

_Diablos… volvió a recordárselo._

Gioca se rio con más fuerza.

—Ya, ya. No te tortures, al fin le sacaste una sonrisa —Gioca le codeó coqueta—, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿o no?

—No a ese costo. Creerá que quiero seducirlo —un tic atacó la mejilla izquierda de Agasha.

¡Ella no buscaba eso!

Entraron a su habitación y mientras dejaban sus libros en sus respectivos escritorios, siguieron hablando.

—Bueno, bueno. Mírale el lado bueno, su cumpleaños será mañana sábado, y no es cómo si pudieses salir de aquí y darle su regalo hasta su casa —dijo Gioca sonriendo mientras se aseguraba de que la ventana estuviese bien cerrada para luego desprenderse de su ajustada blusa.

Agasha también estaba cambiándose de ropa por una más cómoda.

—Hice el ridículo, Gioca. Y lo hice en la primera hora —farfulló entre dientes, maldiciendo su suerte.

Esa clase había durado dos horas enteras y muy para su pesar era la penúltima de ese día viernes.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola con esto. Yo iba a darle ese regalo porque tú también lo harías —la regañó—, ¿qué pasó con el tuyo?

—Ya te lo dije, se me olvidó aquí —mostrando su defensa, Gioca de su escritorio sacó una agenda envuelta en su empaque y papel blanco con un moño rojo—. Además, nadie piensa que eres una lambiscona —azotó la agenda en su escritorio para acercarse a su amiga—, eres buena en sus clases con o sin regalos.

—Cállate —soltando un gruñido, Agasha la quitó de en medio y se acostó en su cama, tapándose la cara con ambas manos—. Ojalá no piense mal de mí. Me he esforzado en todas mis materias… no sólo en la de él…

—Ay ya, deja el drama —se quejó Gioca relajando sus adoloridas mejillas con masaje usando sus dedos—, el profesor no es así. Sabes que por muy guapo que sea, no se ha cogido a ninguna ramera con la falda corta que quiera pasar su materia.

—Ya sé —masculló Agasha separando sus dedos para abrir los ojos sin quitarse las manos de su cara caliente—. ¿E-estas segura que sólo sonrió?

Gioca asintió viéndola con ternura.

—Sí. Hasta te agradeció, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Agasha sonrió levemente con un poco de más alivio.

—No lo sé. Yo miraba el piso —musitó todavía avergonzada—, sólo lo oí reírse.

Desde que lo conoció como su profesor, era la primera vez que Agasha y toda la clase entera lo veía sonreír.

_»Le agradezco el presente _—había dicho con su gruesa voz masculina—_, pero mi cumpleaños es mañana, señorita._

Luego de las risas grupales que él mismo mandó a callar para dar inicio a las clases normales, Agasha procuró mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo tras su libro, y lo más posiblemente concentrada en sus notas para el próximo examen.

Eso hasta que Agasha escuchó que Gioca también soltaba risas entre dientes, pues a pesar de todo el profesor Albafica era un hombre serio, un profesor respetable que no permitía tonterías en su clase de Microbiología.

Si él decía "no más risas" era eso o poder despedirte de una valiosa clase que sin duda ibas a necesitar.

No era común que un maestro en la universidad con tantas fraternidades llenas de pelmazos y zorras, infundiera tanto respeto y orden pero él lo hacía. Quizás porque el profesor Albafica no perdía su tiempo metiendo las narices en los asuntos personales de sus alumnos y si tenía la oportunidad de reprobar a algún imbécil que quisiera notas buenas y fáciles, lo hacía sin mirar atrás, lo que por supuesto, ocasionaba que en su aula sólo quedasen alumnos firmemente interesados en la materia que impartía a pesar de las pequeñas bromas entre estudiantes.

Agasha sólo había querido darle como obsequio de cumpleaños, un libro viejo con escritura en griego antiguo, perfectamente cuidado y que le costó mucho obtener. No era sorpresa que el hombre además de su propio campo en la medicina, era un conocedor de la historia y que también hablaba dicho idioma a la perfección.

Menos mal que él no abrió el empaque o todos en el salón habrían creído con más fuerza que ella quería conseguir _créditos extra _con él.

Pero no era así, Agasha no quería seducirlo. Es decir, el hombre era bastante guapo (mucho, era quedarse corto; parecía un maldito dios) pero ella tenía que enfocarse en sus estudios. Además, el profesor, a pesar de ser un hombre firme y estricto, no era un iceberg, lo que por supuesto también le salvaba de ser blanco de bromas o malas pasadas de algunos alumnos.

La verdadera razón de su actuar era que… él la había encontrado llorando, arrodillada, en medio de un pasillo cercano al salón de profesores.

Agasha no predijo lo que pasaría dado a que su periodo era muy irregular, y ese día en específico, luego de su examen de Anatomía Patológica General, ella estaba casi muriéndose de dolor por los cólicos menstruales, que en su caso, solían ser demasiado fuertes y necesitaba de medicación especial para combatirlos, lo malo era que sus pastillas se habían quedado en el apartamento y debido al dolor no llegó ni a la mitad de camino cuando la agonía la golpeó con ansias, obligándola a ponerse en cuclillas; luego de rodillas.

Agasha apenas había salido del baño con papel sobre sus bragas en lugar de una toalla sanitaria, y por suerte, llevaba un pantalón negro lo que evitó que media escuela (y el profesor) viese la sangre que escurría de su entrepierna.

Cuando él la vio, no hizo preguntas estúpidas como: _"¿está bien?"_, simplemente le dijo que, con su permiso, la llevaría a la enfermería, y cuando notó que Agasha no podía ni mantenerse de pie, la alzó en brazos con cuidado y la llevó hasta la camilla, donde la dejó a cargo de la señora Sabrina, una doctora de 55 años que, aunque severa y malacara, era buena en su trabajo.

Desde entonces Agasha quería agradecerle. No sabía cómo hacerlo porque le daba pena que él confundiese sus intenciones y la mirase como miraba a todas las que intentaban levantarle la libido.

¿Y qué mejor que sorprenderle con un regalo de cumpleaños?

Bueno… la movida le salió mal… terminó siendo la burla durante un par de minutos, pero… quizás había valido la pena. Es decir, su cumpleaños era mañana sábado y como Gioca acaba de decir, no es como si hubiese podido dárselo en su casa.

—Agasha —la llamó Gioca, sentada en la cama de al lado.

—¿Qué? —rezongó nasalmente.

—Creo que tú sí tendrías posibilidades de conquistarlo. Él no es tan viejo. Siete años no son nada —le dijo con un tono burlón.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Agasha torció los labios, pero su sonrojo creció más cuando la escuchó reírse. La bruja estaba burlándose.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —continuó—. Seguro, es tan bueno en las clases como en la cama.

—Cállate —le espetó lanzándole una almohada—, él no es así.

—Bueno —atrapó la almohada y la sostuvo sobre sus piernas—, también está la duda sobre si es gay pero yo no creo —chasqueó la lengua—. Podrá rechazar las propuestas de las porristas pero tampoco está ciego. Definitivamente batea para nuestro bando —dijo lo último con orgullo.

—¿Quieres dejar el tema ya? —Agasha apretó los dientes. Girándose para darle la espalda a Gioca quien la miró sonriente y sin decir nada.

Luego de dejar caer la almohada sobre su compañera, que la tomó para abrazarla, Gioca entonces fingió irse a su escritorio para abrir sus libros y ponerse a estudiar, pero lo que lo que realmente había oculto en el ancho libro que ella había agarrado, eran dos hojas de papel.

Una hoja tenía símbolos griegos antiguos. Estaba arrugada. Con rayones. Un desastre que Gioca casi no podía comprender. Y afortunadamente había logrado unir a un trozo desgarrado que ella misma le había quitado justamente una semana antes.

Afortunadamente la otra hoja, tenía la traducción en griego moderno de lo que estaba escrito en el papel anterior.

_»¿Estás seguro de que eso dice? _—Gioca había comparado una hoja y otra, hace dos días.

Su traductor y también profesor de la universidad, Manigoldo, había accedido a traducirle el escrito. Ella estaba tomando, sin Agasha, los cursos de idioma de griego antiguo los miércoles y viernes, por la noche con… él, así que con un poco persuasión (con forma de muffins), ella pudo hacer su propia movida en solitario.

¿Quién lo diría? Los profesores Manigoldo y Albafica hablaban ese idioma casi perdido, y ellos, casi no se trataban a menos que fuese como profesionales en un aula llena de otros docentes.

¿Se conocían fuera de la universidad? Nadie lo sabía, pero se decía que sí.

Bueno, eso no importaba para Gioca.

_»No desconfíes así de mí _—respondió él, mirándola fijamente—, _por amor a todo lo bendito, ya dime de dónde lo sacaste. No es para ti, ¿o sí? _—la celó otra vez.

Y por lo que se leía en el papel de la traducción, sus razones en esta ocasión eran justificables.

Esto era una carta de anhelo. Un desahogo. Tal vez una declaración también.

Había sido escrito y desechado por un hombre, que lo había destinado a una mujer que no sabía de su existencia. Qué no sabía lo que él sentía por ella. De hecho, había sido excelente ocultando su _lado oscuro _de todos los que lo rodeaban, como para que cualquiera que no pudiese leer mentes se diese cuenta.

_»No, celoso histérico. No es para mí _—le respondió Gioca, luego abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida cuando leyó: "Eres mi secreto. Lo que te hace también mi más grande pecado". Wow, si Agasha leyese eso se desmayaría—_. Yo lo tenía en mis apuntes sobre literatura antigua, en el instituto. Y la última vez que fui a casa de mis padres lo hallé… pero creo que lo apunté mal… _—se hizo la loca, pues hasta ella podía mirar que esa carta estaba bien redactada aunque no pudiese comprenderla del todo.

Por supuesto tampoco estaba en posición para ser enteramente honesta y decirle _quién _la escribió y para _quién _estaba dirigida en realidad. Después de todo, Gioca no estaba autorizada a ello.

_»Pues para ser una "copia" está demasiado bien hecha… como si la hubiese hecho un borracho psicópata _—Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos—. _¿Segura que no es para ti?_

_»Deja tus celos en la puerta _—le reprendió seria—, _si fuese para mí nunca te la habría dado. Y ya estaría quemada. A menos claro, que su remitente fuese otro _—lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa coqueta recibiendo un beso furtivo y rápido. Prohibido.

_»Sólo un poco más… _—se dijo dolorosamente más a él mismo que para ella.

_»Resistirás, no falta mucho de tiempo antes de que me gradúe. En fin. Nos vemos luego. Y gracias, eres el mejor._

_»Lo sé. Y algún día lograré que me des tu receta de muffins para que dejes de comprar mis servicios de traductor cada cinco minutos._

Ambos sabían que ella los compraba en un centro comercial no muy lejano del campus.

Gioca sonrió de lado, cerrando el libro enorme para luego girarse hacia Agasha.

Esa hoja de papel, algún día se la daría con todo y traducción.

¿Estaría bien que fuese en el próximo cumpleaños de ella?

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¿Qué dicen de este escrito extra? ¿Les gustó? A mí me encantó escribirlo jaja._

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._

_Hasta el próximo escrito... qué será mañana jajaja._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. EXTRA 2 - Él no es una flor…

**ALBAFICA**

WEEK 2019

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

**Extra 2.**

Celos.

.

.

_One-Shot_

.

.

**Él no es una flor… pero es valioso.**

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Universo alterno (Grecia antigua). | OOC presente. | No relación con el one-shot anterior. | Crack!Ships | Presencia de palabras fuertes. | Ya sé que el 2019 ya terminó XD.

**G**éneros: Romance. | Humor. | Friendship.

**P**ersonajes **P**rincipales: Agasha. | Albafica. | Fluorite. | Chris. | Aspros. | Defteros.

**P**arejas **S**ecundarias: Chris & Aspros. | Fluorite & Defteros (estoy loca XD).

* * *

Agasha estaba plenamente consciente de que estaba actuando de forma ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo, lo que había visto en la plaza, cuando el él y el resto del ejército salían del pueblo para un nuevo y largo combate, la dejó hirviendo de rabia. Bueno, al menos estaba haciendo este pequeño arranque frente a sus amigas y no con él, a quien despidió con besos al aire y una sonrisa que él más tarde correspondió antes de continuar su cabalgata.

Apenas llegó de vuelta a su casa, con sus amigas a sus (tensas) espaldas, borró la curva de sus labios y comenzó el desfile de palabrotas y reproches en contra del hombre que le quitaba y le sigue quitando el aliento cada vez que la mira. Sobre todo, cada vez que la toca y la hace rozar el cielo con sus besos.

¡Por Hades! Tenía que recordarse que estaba molesta y sacar toda su rabia ahora. Ahora que él no estaba para defenderse de las imaginarias acusaciones de su pequeña mujer.

Con enfado e indignación, hizo una mueca agria e irritada mientras dos jóvenes mujeres intentaban calmar a la "bestia", luego de que esta se quedó sin aire y tuvo que ir por un vaso de agua para no hacerse más daño en la garganta.

—Tranquila —se rio Chris con gentileza, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Frente a la puerta principal de su casa, Agasha estaba sentada en las escaleras, luego de dejar el trasto en la cocina, con sus amigas de lado a lado. Las tres mirando el atardecer.

—No es la gran cosa. Tú sabes que Albafica es un buen hombre —dijo Fluorite a su otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya sé que es un buen hombre, maldición! ¡¿Pero por qué tiene que ser un buen hombre con toda niñata lujuriosa que se le cruza?! —retomando su alocado punto, Agasha volvió a subir sus niveles de enfado—. Es decir, ¡yo soy su esposa! ¡A mí es a quien debería darle flores! ¡Una por cada día del año y no estarlas malgastando con otras!

—Pero Albafica sí te da flores cada día —se rio Chris con un leve toque de envidia y poco ánimo—, pregúntame la última vez que Aspros me dio flores —bajó la mirada al piso, un poco entristecida.

—¡Yo adivino! —intervino Fluorite con burla. Agasha la miró mal y Chris también la volteó a mirar, todavía más decaída—. De acuerdo, me callo. Pero ustedes tienen suerte. Albafica te da flores por día, Agasha. Así que no entiendo por qué te molestas —le reclamó a la joven—. Y a ti; Aspros, que es un perfecto huraño, no te regala flores. ¡Pero sí te da joyas y perlas! —gritó a la cara de Chris—. Pregúntenme ustedes a mí qué me ha dado Defteros desde que le conozco.

—No sé… —gruñó Agasha sabiendo bien lo que el marido de Fluorite hacía por ella.

—Quizás una casa enorme con sirvientes y mucha ropa, además de bastante comida —terminó de decir Chris, un poco más tímida que molesta por los gritos de su cuñada.

Fluorite hizo un gesto de indignación.

—Obvio —dijo con arrogancia—, me casé con él porque entre sus promesas de amor, estaba la cláusula de "darte sólo lo mejor". ¿Y? ¿Debería darle un premio por cumplir su palabra? No lo creo.

Inhalando profundo, Chris suspiró, rindiéndose con la muchacha. Luego se volvió hacia Agasha, que parecía estar pasando por un momento de lucidez y revelación.

—Agasha, no te enojes con él. Te ha sido fiel —dijo bastante segura de lo que afirmaba.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Has ido con él y los otros a los enfrentamientos contra los romanos? —la miró de lado sin creerle nada—. No me sorprendería que por lo menos se haya dejado seducir por una prostituta o mujer más joven que yo —el sólo imaginar eso le daba ganas de cortarse las venas con una galleta.

Al mismo tiempo, Chris y Fluorite pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su drama.

—Mmmm, no he ido con ellos. Pero si te fuese infiel, ¿no crees que ya sería muy conocido entre sus compañeros por eso? Los hombres suelen enorgullecerse por tener a más de una mujer, y a una sirvienta a la que llaman esposa. Pero Albafica no es así —se aferró a su postura.

Si fuese otra chica la que estuviese defendiendo así a Albafica, Agasha ya la habría tenido del techo colgando de sus pulgares para sacarle toda la información.

Pero en el caso de Chris, era natural que ella se sintiese tan protectora con Albafica. Hace varios años, él la había tomado como su _hermanita menor adoptiva_. La noche en la que se encontró a la pequeña de entonces 4 años, en medio de un pueblo arrasado por los enemigos y supo lo que tenía que hacer: protegerla. Chris se habría quedado sola, vagando por el mundo, de no ser porque el entonces novato de 17 años la tomó sin pensar y se la llevó consigo (cuidándola durante el viaje) para presentarla ante su padre, el general Lugonis, y oficialmente hacerse cargo de ella, pero había un problema, la chiquilla no hablaba.

Luego de los 4 años, ya debía ser normal que una niña emitiese siquiera algunos intentos de palabras, pero no ocurría nada. Parecía haberse quedado muda y aun así iba a ser aceptada en la pequeña familia de dos hombres, pero cuando Albafica cumplía años y discutía con Lugonis mientras ella, con 6 años se limitaba a mirarlos con tristeza, de pronto gritó porque se detuviesen.

_»La no deleen _—articuló pobremente "ya no peleen", rompiendo en llanto. Ambos pararon, congelándose en sus sitios, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que sus primeras palabras fuesen esas.

A partir de ese momento, Lugonis y Albafica acordaron tratar de hablar y discutir sin gritar, y si lo hacían, que no fuese donde Chris pudiese oírlos.

Fuera del hombre duro, estricto y perfeccionista que era, Lugonis fue un verdadero hombre de principios que lamentablemente sólo se casó una vez. Fue un padre como pocos pues nunca abusó de ningún modo de la chica que no tenía por qué educar. Chris crecería siendo protegida y mimada por él, su linda princesa, alentada a no ser ignorante y saber a leer y escribir. Aprender a los 15 años lo que muchos ya sabían desde los 5 años. Mientras que por otro lado, a su hijo legítimo le daba palizas en los entrenamientos porque prefería ver a Albafica amoratado por sus puños que muerto antes de los 24 años.

Era bastante radical en cómo trataba a uno y otro hijo, pero al final no había nada qué decir. La época no era para tratar con delicadeza a los próximos soldados griegos y Lugonis jamás fue conocido por tocar a una mujer de manera inapropiada a diferencia del 90% de los hombres en todo el pueblo.

Aun con su lento aprendizaje para hablar bien, a los 20 años ya manejaba sin muchas dificultades ese arte. Aparte de eso, Chris crecería para ser una bella jovencita. Su cabello gris y su piel pálida siempre la hicieron destacar de entre otras chicas, sus ojos grandes al igual que su tímida expresión, era como ver a una luciérnaga en medio de un montón de zancudos. Por su parte, sin rencores ni envidias, Albafica cumplía lealmente su rol como hermano mayor al pie de la letra.

Vigilaba mucho a Chris desde que la pubertad comenzó a hacer lo suyo, Cuidaba que los jóvenes hombres que se le acercaban se fuesen con las manos vacías y si se podía, con los pantalones orinados por sus amenazas de muerte si llegaban a hacerle el más mínimo daño o burla por su modo tan torpe al hablar.

Pero luego de la devastadora muerte de Lugonis en combate, a manos de un general macedonio llamado Minos, Albafica se había hecho cargo de dos cosas. Uno, vengar a su padre con éxito. Y dos, la educación y vida de Chris. Eso por supuesto, hasta que un día, Aspros llamó a su puerta y con una firme determinación pidió a la chica en matrimonio.

¿Era necesario mencionar que Aspros era 7 años mayor que Albafica, un soldado con más trayectoria militar que él y más allá de todo eso, un amigo de su infancia, y por eso cuando la pequeña Chris (estúpidamente) echó más leña al fuego y le confesó a su hermano que ella y Aspros estaban enamorados y por eso se habían estado citando a sus espaldas desde hace tiempo, corrió la sangre?

No fue hasta que Manigoldo y Defteros, guiados por los gritos desesperados de Chris, detuvieron la masacre, que Albafica no dejó de golpear a Aspros con sus puños por deshonrar a su hermana. De haberlo querido, Aspros sin problemas hubiese podido defenderse solo y quizás hasta someter a Albafica, pues su fuerza y destreza eran comúnmente comparados a los del legendario Aquiles, pero Aspros no se defendió ni habló mientras Albafica lo azotaba con furia. No quiso librarse de la situación ni cubrirse para que los golpes no conectasen donde debían hacerlo.

Sabía que había cometido grandes pecados por lo que debía pagar, así que no opuso resistencia alguna. Fue hasta que las cosas se enfriaron un poco que él pudo explicarse a solas con su futuro cuñado.

Una noche de plática, con Manigoldo y Defteros como testigos, y Albafica cedió a dar a su hermanita en matrimonio y ser él quien la entregase a Aspros, no como un hermano sino como un padre. En un principio porque temía que a esas alturas Chris estuviese embarazada y su nombre fuese adherido a la palabra "zorra", pero poco a poco aprendió a ver la relación con buenos ojos.

Aspros nunca fue conocido por ser un hombre cariñoso o detallista. De hecho, antes y después de Chris, su presencia daba cierto miedo a sus allegados. Tanto pueblerinos como soldados. Pero cada vez que él salía a pasear (cosa que antes nunca hacia) con la mujer de cabello gris abrazada a él, podía notársele un brillo ardiente en sus ojos, uno que desaparecía cuando ella no estaba en su perímetro de visión.

—He escuchado al señor Kardia cuando visita a mi hombre… —continuaba Chris, ajena a los recuerdos que tenía Agasha sobre los sucesos que Albafica le había narrado hace algún tiempo, pues el asunto de ella y Aspros habían sido anteriores a su primer encuentro—. Y por todo eso sé que tu marido te respeta.

Agasha despertó cuando notó que Chris y Fluorite esperaban una respuesta suya.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró relajada.

Sí. Ya lo sabía.

Agasha sabía que Albafica no podía serle infiel ya que cada vez que se iba y volvía al cabo de varios días, lo hacía con un increíble apetito sexual. Cosa que no debería pasar si es que él hubiese estado saciando su lujuria entre otras piernas.

No es que ella quisiera presumir, pero su marido podría verse serio y hasta cierto punto, santurrón por fuera. Pero la verdad era que Agasha a veces no podía creer que él tuviese tanta energía luego de haber participado en un combate sangriento contra soldados enemigos por, incluso, durante meses. Él volvía a casa, casi siempre por las noches, se daba un baño con agua fría y luego comenzaba a tocarla bajo las sábanas mientras le besaba la mejilla, el cuello o directamente uno de sus senos.

¿Cómo rayos podía ser eso posible? Si se duchaba con agua fría, ¿cómo podía ser tan ardiente en pocos minutos?

Agasha no lo entendía, pero no perdía tiempo preguntando. Hasta ahora, no había noche en la que ella no cediese a su seducción… eso claro, a menos que no estuviese menstruando y adolorida por eso.

Cuando era "aquello", Albafica lo comprendía y se apartaba para darle su espacio. Sin embargo, Agasha odiaba no complacerlo luego de que él se la pasó sangrado por volver a casa, así que si se sentía lo suficientemente en condiciones, le sonreía y le daba una lenta e intensa mamada hasta que él pudiese acabar, comúnmente afuera de su boca, para luego dormir los dos abrazados.

Y por cierto, ya que se tocaba el tema de los recuerdos, Agasha apenas se podía creer (incluso ahora) que él la haya elegido a ella.

Reconocerlo le causaba grandes heridas a su ego, pero Agasha no era una tonta. Albafica era un hombre inmensamente apuesto, tanto que incluso pudo tener como esposa a la princesa de Macedonia, que se le ofreció una vez públicamente, y no con una simple tejedora que no tenía ni medio centavo partido por la mitad cuando se conocieron.

Pero aquí estaba ella, en una casa decente con vecinos que tenían familiares en el ejército.

Agasha y Albafica se conocieron una tarde lluviosa. Ella, luego de mucho y mucho trabajar, había querido ver a los soldados volver de una sangrienta batalla de la que pocos regresaron, pero habían salido victoriosos. Sólo había ambicionado a mirarles y dejar que otros aplaudiesen, cuando de pronto alguien la empujó e hizo que la caravana de hombres la mirasen mal por interponerse en su camino, salpicando lodo por todos lados.

La pobre se congeló con la mirada sobre el piso. Estaba tan apenada que no pudo conectarse con la realidad y pararse rápido para no estorbar más. Pero no fue hasta que una mano fuerte le tomó suavemente del brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse, que Agasha supo que no estaba soñando ni teniendo una pesadilla, que más tarde, se convirtió en el más hermoso sueño que jamás tuvo.

Apenas estaba volviendo en sí cuando el corazón se le paralizó de nuevo, en el instante en el que ella, torpemente alzó la vista y se perdió en sus grandes ojos azules. En su largo cabello claro y en sus labios carnosos.

»Ya he visto demasiada sangre —le dijo con una sensual voz masculina que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ni cuando él le puso su capa roja encima, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando de sus dos rodillas—, ve a lavarte o empeorarás.

Entonces se fue con sus compañeros como si no se hubiese llevado el alma de Agasha con él.

Después de esa tarde, Agasha y Albafica se encontraban por casualidad en los alrededores del pueblo. Ella, aprovechó una de esas ocasiones para devolverle la capa, lavaba y cosida de una rasgadura que se había hecho en combate. Él intentó declinar con desinterés la prenda, pero ella insistió en que no era suya y tenía que devolverla a su dueño. Apenas la aceptó, Albafica le preguntó por sus heridas. Agasha sonrió conmovida porque se acordase, y le dijo que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Se despidieron esa tarde luego de tan corta charla. Pero sus encuentros serían más comunes y gratos a partir de ese momento.

Más tarde, una noche en la que ella había sido golpeada por un _noviecillo_ que ya se consideraba su esposo, Agasha corrió por las calles gritando por auxilio. Él la alcanzó y luego de darle un par de puñetazos a la cara más, intentó violarla.

Ella nunca pensó que él aparecería para quitarle a esa bestia de encima.

Agasha había tenido la fantasía de entregarse únicamente al hombre con el que se casaría, pero cuando su _novio_, ayudado por el alcohol, se aferró a que ya había esperado demasiado (dos malditos meses) y ella se negó a darle gusto, por lo que después fue golpeada, la chica creyó que moriría.

Pero él llegó. Él la defendió usando sus puños. Y también, él la llevó a casa de su hermana Chris, para que fuese una chica quien atendiese sus heridas. Por la mañana, Agasha había sido visitada por un doctor, pues había pescado un fuerte resfriado por la lluvia y las bajas defensas que ya tenía.

Debido a su estado delicado, Agasha despertó completamente lúcida hasta después de 2 días cuando se sorprendió a sí misma invadiendo la casa de Albafica. Él dormía sentado en un rincón cuando Agasha soltó un respingo porque tenía unas fuertes ganas de salir a orinar.

Más humillación cuando Agasha, con señas, usado las manos y un fuerte sonrojo junto a un ridículo baile saltarín con las piernas cruzadas, le pidió a Albafica la información de dónde podría satisfacer esa necesidad.

Por suerte llegó a tiempo y no tuvo que limpiar el piso con su lengua.

Chris la visitó más tarde junto a Fluorite, pues ambas tenían el deseo de conocer a la chica que Albafica había salvado. Le llevaron una muda de ropa y sin demora, le ofrecieron ser la servidumbre de Albafica. Él era demasiado reservado y posesivo con sus cosas, pero por alguna razón, no se notó incómodo cuando Chris y Fluorite decidieron quedarse a solas con Agasha mientras él tenía que asistir a un entrenamiento.

Fue curioso el modo en el que Agasha comenzó a trabajar pues Albafica y ella jamás acordaron nada. Él nunca le pidió salir de su casa, y ella se esmeraba en tener todo limpio cuando él volvía. Hacía la comida, limpiaba los pisos. Lavaba la ropa como un ama de casa.

Una vez ellos por accidente se besaron. Y eso fue más extraño todavía porque Albafica había tomado su escudo de las manos de Agasha luego de acomodarse su espada, se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándose uniendo sus labios inocentemente con los de ella a modo de despedida.

_»Vuelve a salvo _—le susurró ella con timidez, viéndolo a los ojos.

Albafica se incorporó lento, sin creerse lo que había hecho. Incluso tuvo que agacharse para alcanzar la boca femenina. Apenado, apretó el escudo bajo sus manos, sonrojándose bastante, pero sin perder la compostura por completo. No dijo nada, sólo asintió y se fue por 3 meses.

Cuando él volvió, se bañó, se cambió la ropa y dejó que Agasha le preparase el desayuno pues había vuelto en la mañana. No durmió como de costumbre. Simplemente la esperó en la mesa.

Ella saltó sobre sí misma cuando lo miró y de forma casi torpe, preparó la comida lo más rápida que pudo. Sin darse cuenta, que él estaba viéndole el trasero sin el menor recato.

Tratando de romper el tenso ambiente, Agasha le preguntó, luego de haber puesto los platos con comida frente a él si estaba herido, si necesitaba que le cambiase algún vendaje. O si necesitaba que le pusiera ungüento en su espalda, la cual solía estar muy adolorida junto a otras zonas de su cuerpo luego de una larga temporada afuera, batallando y comiendo basura. Él simplemente asintió y luego de comer; porque le había ordenado que no se quedase parada viéndolo y se alimentase, fueron a la recámara de Albafica.

Quizás ambos lo ansiaban. Agasha había estado muy segura de que ella ya había tenido suficientes sueños muy sucios donde Albafica era el protagonista y por los que luego se sintió muy mal, como para no reconocer que él la excitaba incluso cuando él comía. Decían por ahí que el primer caso era aceptar que había un problema.

Agasha pasó largas y vergonzosas mañanas regañándose luego de haberse complacido a sí misma en su nueva cama usando sus recuerdos para resistir la tentación que él le ofreció cuando apenas pasar por el umbral de la puerta, la tomase de las mejillas e invadiese su boca usando la lengua.

La agresividad esta vez no la asustó. Como si ambos hubiesen estado ansiando un inicio como ese. Inexperta, la chica correspondió como pudo. No fue rival para él, eso se dejó en claro los primeros segundos. Pero ella lo aceptó y eso lo significó todo para Albafica, quien apenas pudo quitarle la toga, la tomó de sus nalgas y la alzó para que ella lo abrazase con las piernas.

La pasión hizo lo suyo.

En el momento en el que ambos juntaron sus narices y decidieron llegar al _siguiente nivel _Agasha estaba temblando, y aun así, cuando Albafica le preguntó si podía continuar, ella dijo que sí sin sentirse presionada u obligada.

A diferencia de su anterior novio, con él se había sentido querida y deseada, no sólo como una amante sino como una mujer; un ser humano que debía ser respetado y atesorado. Ella en verdad quería entregarse a él porque se dijo que si antes Albafica le había cuidado cuando no tenía por qué, entonces si al final decidía que no quería casarse con ella; no sería un bastardo al decírselo. Aunque al final no hubiese un compromiso más serio y eso le destrozase el corazón y las ilusiones de un futuro, juntos, que ya comenzaban a florecer en su mente inocente aun, Agasha no se arrepentiría por esto.

Besándolo una vez más, ella pasó las manos por sus costados para aferrarse a la dura espalda de Albafica mientras él se acomodaba para penetrarla. Dolió, un poco sí, pero sus besos… la forma suave en la que la sostuvo cuando se percató de que él había sido el primer hombre en su vida… bueno, Albafica no tenía por qué saberlo anticipadamente, ¿o sí? Pero en el instante en el que la fina línea se rompió y él la miró a los ojos, con sorpresa, toda dureza emocional que Albafica parecía haber tenido, se fue.

Agasha resistió hacer una mueca ante la incomodidad inicial, luego, todo fue bastante más llevadero porque Albafica salió de su cuerpo con cuidado y decidió dejarlo en besos y caricias superficiales. No importó si ella quería intentarlo de nuevo y ya no se sintiese adolorida, él simplemente se negó a hacerla sangrar otra vez.

_»¿Puedo preguntarle algo? _—Agasha decidió saciar su curiosidad de una buena vez a la mañana siguiente.

_»Claro _—dijo con normalidad, bebiendo un poco de té luego del plato con fruta.

_»Espero que no le parezca tonta mi duda… pero… ¿por qué le preocupa tanto que sangre? Bueno, ya sabe… a veces, eso no puede evitarse._

Por ejemplo, la primera vez que Agasha tuvo su periodo viviendo con Albafica y por accidente la sangre traspasó las telas y manchó la toga sin que ella se diese cuenta, él se había mostrado preocupado. Exaltado. Incluso estuvo a punto de llamar al doctor, pero apenas Agasha le detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta principal y con la cara roja por la pena le dijo a qué se debía la mancha, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Él lo dejó en un suspiro, un "_ya veo, menos mal_", y fin del asunto.

Albafica la miró con una intensidad muda antes de responderle sin evasivas como usualmente hacía cada vez que Agasha le hacía una pregunta.

_»Le temo a la sangre. Odio verla _—esa respuesta fría, tan corta como increíble, confundió mucho a Agasha.

Él era un soldado… uno muy bueno y temido. Habilidoso. Letal.

¿Y odiaba la sangre? ¿Le temía? ¿Quién podría culparla por no verle el sentido a eso?

_»Y-yo… no entiendo…_

Sin verla a la cara, Albafica fingió desinterés soltando una risa seca.

_»No tienes que hacerlo. Desde que era un niño… la sangre… _—inhaló profundo, como si temiese a la burla o al rechazo de Agasha—. _Debería ser normal para mí, ya lo sé. Pero no. No importan los años que pasen. Mi od… mi miedo, no se va… y dudo que algún día lo haga._

Aun así cada vez que era llamado a combatir, se iba sin dudar. La tarde que Agasha cayó miserablemente en un camino lodoso. La noche que rescató a Agasha de morir a manos de una bestia. El instante en el que temió que estuviese herida y por eso la sangre manchase su toga. Y finalmente, su primera relación sexual.

En todos esos momentos él había salido de su _normalidad_. De esa máscara sin sentimientos por leer. De esa coraza emocional que Albafica había estado obligado a cuidar y reforzar, alrededor de sí mismo para no regresar sobre su escudo.

Agasha en ese momento rompió a llorar.

_»¿Te pasa algo malo? _—preguntó Albafica sin entender. Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía embargada por sus sentimientos, gimoteó un par de veces, luego lo encaró.

_»Todo estará bien _—dijo no queriendo insultar su fuerza diciéndole "_lloro porque tú no vas a hacerlo_". Dudaba que él quisiera su lástima—. _De verdad… todo estará bien._

Cuando él se levantó, Agasha creyó que se iría. En vez de eso, Albafica la abrazó con una suavidad que ninguno de los dos pensó que él tendría.

_»Eres fuerte… y gentil también _—le acarició la cabeza mientras hablaba—_. Muchos creen que la fuerza la hace la impiedad y la compasión te vuelve débil. Sólo los tontos se tragan tal mentira, pues es más sencillo herir a los otros que curarlos. Agasha… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me aterra pensar que puedo lastimarte. No tienes idea de lo valiosos que son los seres humanos como tú._

Las siguientes lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro en ese momento le dijeron a Agasha que… se había enamorado. Y que a diferencia de lo que Albafica creía, ella no le necesitaba de ese modo para ser _protegida_. Era él quien debía ser cuidado. Era su corazón el que peligraba en un ambiente tan hostil y sádico, lleno de muerte, inundado de sangre.

Nunca sabrían cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados, y Agasha, no se había percatado del momento justo en el que Albafica cerró sus ojos mientras la abrazaba; dándole a ella lo más valioso que pudiese ofrecerle a alguien: su insignificante alma, los pedazos que le quedaban luego de haberla sometido a tantos asesinatos. Rompiéndola y rompiéndola hasta que ya casi no quedaba nada.

—¿Agasha? —Fluorite le tocó el brazo cuando el sol bajó completamente y ella reaccionó.

—¿Sí?

—Ya debemos irnos a casa, tú entiendes. Defteros y Aspros también se fueron.

—Lo sé, y lamento haberles quitado el tiempo —dijo todavía un poco ausente.

—Todo bien —le sonrió Chris. Además, no es como si ellas tuviesen mucho que hacer, teniendo sirvientes que mantenían sus respectivas casas en orden—, ¿nos veremos mañana?

—Por supuesto —sonrió amable.

Luego de que las mujeres se fuesen, Agasha se levantó y se rascó la cabeza apenada. Menos mal que no le hizo esa escena de celos a Albafica…

Además… la estúpida flor se la obsequió a una chiquilla de aproximadamente 12 años…

Pero esa flor ella se la había dado para que _no la extrañase_, eso fue lo que le había dolido, si se ponía analizarlo bien. Pero por otro lado, ¿llevando una flor en medio de un montón de soldados que podrían burlarse de él por eso? Pero… ¿por qué dársela a una…?

—Detente ya —se regañó—. Él no es una flor, y lo más valioso lo ha dejado a mi cuidado.

Se sintió egoísta por alegrarse de ser _la elegida_, pero al final… eso la hizo ser muy cuidadosa antes de irse a dormir. Que no hubiese nada sospechoso afuera, y por supuesto, siempre tener consigo un cuchillo bajo la almohada… sólo por si acaso. En casa ella aguardaría hasta que él volviese, siempre con su escudo, siempre caminando o en caballo, y siempre hacia sus brazos.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Weeee, qué estrés me acabo de llevar. _T |||| T

_Verán, este fic lo escribí completamente desde una laptop que... bueno, me regaló mi hermano menor en mi cumpleaños (ayer, 14 de enero) y francamente se lució con este detalle *regala corazones tipo Bob Esponja por todos lados*, y digamos que de ahí me saqué inspiración para el "hermano" que Albafica lleva por dentro jeje. En fin._

_Pero falta instalarle bien el estúpido WORD, así que... bueno. Yo empeñada en querer subir esto hoy y escrito desde la laptop... me decidí a tomar al toro por los cuernos y escribirlo veloz en la sección de Doc Manager..._

_Arrggg... ya llevaba mucho cuando pulse "save" y la p**a página marcó que no había conexión cuando sí había. ¡AAAAHHH!_

_A reescribirlo otra vez._

_Bueno, ojalá haya valido la pena._

_¿Y cómo ven mi afán de querer emparejar a Fluorite con otros santos que no sean Dégel? Sinceramente me gustó la ship "Defrite"(?) y quise saber cómo funcionarían en un universo alternativo. Aunque... admito que me atrae más Sisyphus para ella... no sé, me gustó la química, pero en fin. Seguiré girando la ruleta jaja. A ver qué le toca después jaja._

_Fuera de ahí. Me he decidido a escribir los fics que me faltan. Todavía me queda algo de inspiración y espero aprovecharla al máximo._

_Ufff, la primera vez que uso la ship de Chris y Aspros. Ojalá les haya gustado... y traté de hacerlo no-pedófilo, ojalá no haya quien quiera lincharme pensando que apoyo ese tipo de cosas._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
